creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Natalo
Archive 1 It's Done The dark deed you requested has been done, your talk page has been archived. Feel free to ask me any time you want it done (I can't really think of how to explain to do it) :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 15:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thanks It's all good. Not a problem, I'm happy to be of help :) I hope you get back soon, looking forward to more of your work. By the way, Banning is holding a Demon/Devil Contest that you should consider entering, don't know if you knew about it or not. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 14:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I am partaking in the contest :) Here's what I have finished so far: http://pastebin.com/pP8ynxRH I'm nearly done, just figuring out how exactly to end it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 17:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Thank you for the feedback. I am glad that you like my contest entry, I had a lot of fun writing it (especially being able to write such an over powered character on purpose) :) It was already in the Writer's Workshop and is on the main site now. I'm looking forward to your entry! Best of luck to you as well :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello, fellow young writer! I was reading the submissions for Banning's Demon/Devil contest, and I really liked your story. I went to your profile to read more of your stuff, and by skimming it, I noticed that you're fifteen you've been nominated for PoTM twice. This caught my eye because I am also fifteen, and my story Your Body and You is nominated for PoTM right now. I just wanted to say I thought it was cool to meet another young writer on the site. Ameagle (talk) 17:37, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Another narration! Surprise! I narrated another one of your creepypastas. You can find it here. --My Narrations 19:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Be sure to tell me what you think, should you ever find the time to read one of my stories. I'm always interested in outside opinions, even if it's criticism. Ameagle (talk) 09:41, July 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks! My pleasure Natalo and thanks for the kind words. I'll keep an eye out for more of your stories. Keep up the great work! --My Narrations 18:02, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Hiya there Natalo! I felt compelled to message you personally to say congratulations for winning third in Ruckus's contest! You're very much welcome ;) Your pasta was titled Across My Desk, and RuckusQuantum's blog can befound here. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much . . . . . . for the wonderful words of encouragement you left me in your comment on Under a Rotting Sky. I really appreciate it. Also, happy one year anniversary on the wiki! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Planned "Kumiho" expansion Hello! I’m leaving you this note because you left feedback for my story “Kumiho”, and I’m thinking of expanding a section of the story to provide more background into the state Estes was in when he started treatment. Here’s the way the part of the story reads now. He reflected as he tried to rest. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Here’s the planned expansion. He reflected as he tried to rest. Before beginning the treatment, Genie, Van, and Estes had a lengthy counseling session. At one point Genie turned to Van and asked, “Could you excuse us, please?” Van nodded, arose, and exited the room. Genie turned back to Estes and explained, “While I want you two to share your experiences to help each other, I also want you to know that you can trust me to be confidential. I know this is a difficult question, but it has to be asked. Have you attempted or considered suicide during this ordeal?” In the minutes that followed, Estes reflected on a number of things. Genie waited patiently. Finally Estes replied, “I haven’t attempted, no.” He took another long pause before admitting, “I have thought about it, though. I can’t drown because of my powers, but there are other ways I could do it. Shoot, the arsenal has a bunch of weapons I could use, not to mention the lab. I could slash my wrists or impale myself. I could shoot myself, or jab myself with so many drugged darts I wouldn’t recover. I could get some cord or chain and hang myself. I could get some gas grenades, or one of the tanks, and turn my room into a gas chamber. For that matter, I could start my car and lie down by the exhaust pipe.” Tears started to trickle down his face. “Take your time,” Genie told him gently. Estes wiped his eyes, expelled a trembling sigh, and gathered himself before continuing. “Ripley has been making me do extra work recently, and he’s made it a point to have me accompany him. I see now that it’s not just cracking down on me. It’s also about making sure I’m preoccupied and not… entertaining these thoughts.” “He wants you to know you’re still useful to him,” noted Genie. “Yeah,” agreed Estes, ignoring his fresh tears. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. Shortly afterward he and Kim were receiving orders from Ripley. After receiving his orders, Kim turned to leave. He passed by Estes without a single word or even a glance, as though he didn’t exist. Estes had seen movies and television shows in which characters, to show strong sorrow, had suddenly brought their hands to their chests as though suffering pangs of chest pain. He always thought that was corny. However, after Kim passed him by without acknowledging him, he felt a pang of pain jab through his heart, and he found himself bringing his hand to his chest. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Any thoughts? Raidra (talk) 00:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Page In the future, do not blank your page if you want it deleted, as that does not remove it from the site. It just leaves a random, blank page on the site. Next time, contact an admin. ClericofMadness (talk) 11:14, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Pass the Hammer Good evening, Miss Natalo. I couldn't help but notice that you've been appointed as one of the judges for Cleric's comperition. However, I also coudn't help but notice that you've been almost completely inactive in that regard. As the competitors grew more and more restless, their pleas for me to take the reins became louder and louder. Therefore, I came to humbly ask you to pass the judge's hammer to me. I don't know the reason why you've abstained from judging anything (and frankly, it ain't any of my business anyway), but since this is a wiki matter, I feel obliged to leap in. I look forward to your swift response. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:28, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Your Very Own Category Hey, just to let you know, since you have more than 9 pieces on this wiki you are eligible for a custom author category. Let an admin know if you are interested. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:30, November 27, 2019 (UTC)